Antichrist
by Lonesome Butterfly
Summary: A second demon apears in Victorian England to serve an associate of the young lord Phantomhive...loyalties will be torn and people will die...thats all you'll get out of me.
1. Chapter 1

Inferus looked down as London burned before looking over at Sebastian as he moved towards Ashe, the two of them moving at lightning speed, landing blow after blow on each other.

"Stay back, Inferus" Sebastian says his voice calm as always. Suddenly a memory of how this mess started pops into the Antichrist's head...

* * *

"Welcome to my humble establishment of-" was all Lau could say

"sin and vice...how goes business my friend" Inferus cut in as all of the girls crowded around him, grabing him, begging him to take them for the night...he was a demon, in more ways than one, but he always sent them away, his eyes always catching a glimpse of Ranmao, Lau's beautiful assassin.

"Good as always...why do you ask?" Lau asks keeping his slight smile on his face.

"Just wondering" he says tossing a bag of coin onto the table and walking down the hall to his room.

* * *

Later that night, Inferus was awoken by a knock on his door, followed by Ranmao walking in.

"What are you doing here" he asks as the assassin moved closer to him, not saying anything until her face was right in front of his.

"...I'm yours..." she whispers in a barely audible voice, a voice that is rarely ever heard, she then moves her lips to his and kisses the demon...

* * *

The next morning, Ranmao awoke in the arms of her lover…her demon, she quietly slipped out of his grip, being sure not to wake him, and slipped out of his room after getting dressed.

An hour later, Inferus awoke, looking around the room for Renmao but felt only the cold air from an open window across from the bed and the cold sheets against his back, and for once he sat there…feeling totally alone.

After taking time to get dressed and sheathe his blade into its awaiting sheathe, he left his room and made his way to the back exit of the building before teleporting to the Phantomhive estate…

* * *

"Welcome to the Phantomhive estate" Sebastian says as his friend walks in the large mansion.

"Cut the shit Sebastian…where is lord Phantomhive" Inferus asks, still walking up the stairs.

"What do you want?" Ciel says walking into the room, obviously angry that the demon's early arrival woke him up.

"I came to ask for your permission to…eliminate a thorn in your side…as well as mine" Inferus states as he walks towards Ciel.

"And who would that be?" the boy asks, looking up at Inferus who is now standing in front of him.

"…Lau…I have evidence that he's been working against you by supplying illegal drugs in the form of candy…made by your company" Inferus says as he turns his back to Ciel.

"Kill him…that's an order." Ciel says plainly before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

A/N: As you can see, this takes place a bit before Lau betrays Ciel…and well…yeah that's it, hoped you like the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Inferus sat across from Lau and Ranmao as the carriage moved closer and closer to the docks.

"The moment Ciel finds out about this he will do anything he can to stop us" inferus says calmly.

"Yes, but by then we will be long gone, and if not...that's what you are for" Lau replies as the carriage stops and he exits with Ranmao, followed by Inferus.

* * *

The ship rocked as the three sat in the smokey room below deck when suddenly a cannonball rips into the ships hull, Inferus looks at Lau who only nods.

Inferus discards his jacket and cracks his neck before making his way to the deck of the ship followed by Ranmao, he then comes face to face with Sebastian and Ciel.

"Lau is right through that door...go Ciel, finish this" Inferus says.

* * *

Ciel makes his way to Lau's room "so you've finally arrived" Lau says as he looks at Ciel.

"W-why" Ciel says, slight anger showing in his voice.

"Because, i was tired of being your pawn...I waanted to play my own game...one that will endanger us both" Lau says as he charges at Ciel with a scimitr.

Ciel makes it to the deck of the ship and moves back a few feet before Lau gets to the deck and charges at him but suddenly the blade is stopped by Inferus who looks Lau dead in the eye as anger overtkes him and blood runs from the large wound in his chest. .

"Lau...you have broken our contract...but in the end i still get your soul" Inferus says as he grins evily, dark demon wings tearing through his back, his shirt now torn to shreds revealing the pentagram on his chest, and his blade in his hands.

Lau freezes in fear as he looks up at the demon who kicks him in the stomach, sending him into the mast of the ship before Inferus charges at him with his blade ready, impaling him through the stomach causing Lau to gasp as he continued to stare at the blade, sucking the life out of him.

"I am the true son of Satan...fear me" Inferus whisperes in Lau's ear as what was left of his life left his body and his eyes closed, Inferus then grabbed Lau's body and threw it off the ship as Sebastian walks in front of Ciel and Ranmao walks beside Inferus.

"...Thank you" she whispers before slowly walking away.

Inferus gasps as the wings on his back slowly retract inside his back and the demon inside him slowly fading away for the time being.

"Let's go" Ciel says as Sebastian takes him off the ship and into a small boat nearby and Ranmao soon following them.

Inferus looks at the crippled ship and sets it ablaze before he too leaves the ship and makes his way back to the Phantomhive Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back, things have been busy at home so i apologize for not updating anything.

* * *

Sebastian and Inferus stood alone in front of the Phantomhive manor.

"Why did you choose Inferus, why not keep your true name...Strife?" Sebastian asked Inferus.

"I chose Inferus because Strife makes me stand out, there are people who recognize Strife as another name for the antichrist, i didnt need the publicity...but now...why not I'll take on my true name" Inferus replies with a smile before walking inside of the manor.

* * *

Ciel sat in his study alone, lost in thought while thinking over the days events until a knock at the door brought him back to reality, "Who is it?" Ciel asked with a hint of frustration.

"It's Inferus, I have something to ask of you" Inferus states, his hand ready to open the door.

"Fine, come in" Ciel says, calming himself slightly and looking at Inferus as he walks in, "What do you want"

"I want a personal room, one that no one is to enter" Inferus states as he peers out the window.

"...Fine, I'll have Sebastian get you a room, ow leave me be" Ciel says as he looks away from Inferus wo moves out the door allowing him to get lost in thought again.

* * *

The room was quiet as Inferus sat with his back to the wall and facing a large pentagram on the floor. He soon convulses as his wings tear from his backs and his skin changes to a pale white.

Next, a shadowy figure of a man appears in the middle of the pentagram "Strife my son, what do you want" the figure said in a deep, dark, demonic voice.

"Pardon my disturbance father," Inferus says bowing his head "but i wish to stay here until the Angel you told me about here is eliminated"

"Hm...very well, I will permit it" Satan says as he lets out a roar and disappears.

* * *

Inferus stood with Sebastian as te doors to te manor opened and Elizebeth ran in, slaming into Inferus and slipping, only to be caught by Sebastian "Do be more careful lady Elizibeth" he says as he helps her up.

"Thanks Sebastian...where's Ciel" Lizy asked.

"He is in his study and wishes to be left alon...if you dont mind waiting a litle I'm sure he will see you" Sebastian replies causing Lizy to look down as if she was hurt but she knew beter than to complain "ok..." she says sadly and walks off.

Inferus looked at Sebastian, "Well im going to retire for the night Sebastian, I'll see you tomorrow".

A/N:so what'd you think of the chapter, leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I meant to say this in the last chapter, Inferus is now only going as Strife(due to request from a friend)

* * *

Strife was alone in a room surrounded by mist.

"Snuff out the unnecessary, the unclean, the unwanted; Snuff them out! End them!_"_ the angel's words rang, piercing his ears causing them to bleed as a spear was thrust through his heart "you are worthless" the angel whispered as she let the body fall.

"N-no no NO!" Strife screamed as he forced himself up from his pillow as cold sweat ran down his face and torso.

Ranmao slowly opened her eyes and looked at her lover, placing a hand on his shoulder causing him to look at her.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you" he whispered and slowly lowered himself to he forehead, kissing her before lying back to his pillow, the angel's words still ringing in his ears.

* * *

Strife awoke the next morning to find Ranmmoa's head rested on his shoulder and her hand over his heart, causing him to smile slightly until a knock at the door woke her and caused her to sit up. "Come in" Strife sighed as Sebastian walked in.

"My apologies for waking you but you are needed downstairs" Sebastian said to strife before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, you need me, why dont you get someone else to do it" Strife mumbles to himelf as he gets dressed and looks to Ranmao, "I'll be back" he says walking out the door.

* * *

Sebastian looks at his friend as he walks downstairs "good you're here" he says as he walks to the garden motioning for him to follow.

"Now what did you need" Strife asks, still showing slight frustration.

"I need to go tend to my lord and lady Elizabeth...would you mind helping the servants" Sebastian replies, turning for the stairs and leaving.

Strife let out a sigh and found a spot under a tree to prop up against before he finally noticed the red haired Shinigami running moving towards him.

"Look out!" Finnian's voice cried out causing Strife to shoot up and dodge to the left and kick Grell in the back, sending him face first into the tree.

"So...you're he Shinigami i was warned about...Grell was it?," Strife asked, pulling Grell from the tree "well I don't like you" he says, punching Grell in the face repeatedly and depositing him on the ground "pathetic" he whispered and wen back inside the manor.

* * *

Night had fallen and Strife sat alone in his room with his eyes closed not hearing his door creak open nor did he see Ranmao as she moved next to him and got into the bed, touching his arm lightly.

He shot her a look but soon calmed himself and lowered next to her, pulling her on top of him and holding her with a smirk on his face as she kissed down his neck and ches "you're mine" she whispered in his ear, pulling the blankets over them.

* * *

Three man sized meteors made their way to Earth, each one of them crashing into the Thames within 20 feet of eachother.

Soon after, three people arose from the river and overlooked the city when one of them spoke "Come horsemen, let us find our final brother"

* * *

A/N: Grell's first of many appearences, oh and im introducing a few new characters next chapter as a request from my friend.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:i want to warn you all now that people will be speaking latin in this so i'll leave a translation next to the sentence.

* * *

Strife's eyes opened slightly before he noticed Ranmao was still on top of him with him still inside of her causing him to smile and close his eyes but they opened again when Sebastian slammed on the door "Strife, wake up!" he yelled.

"Why, what the hell is so important" he groans.

"...Mortem, Bellum, et Fames"(Death, War, Famine) Sebastian said quickly causing Strife imediatley shoot up causing Ranmao to get off of him and look at him.

"Tu gravi ... stercore ... ego esse ibi in a minutis"(Youre serious...shit...i'll be there in a minute) he says before entering is demon form calmly and moving to a locked closet and opening it, pulling two weapons from it and closing it, he then looked to Ranmao "Stay inside, don't come out" he said and left.

* * *

Strife made his way out the door with Sebastian and looked at the three men in front of them, Death who held a large scythe and sat atop a pale horse, War who held a broadsword and stood next to his brother, and Famine who held a Spear. "Hello brother" the three said in unison before death dismounted and tossed a bow to strife who took it and snapped it in half before he revealed a large pistol and a sawed off shotgun that he hid beind his wings "Upgrades" he wispered before Death charged.

Strife threw the guns aside and unsheathed his sword, blocking the scythe from his face and jumping back only to be knocked down by War, giving death time to swing the scythe at his face only for it to be blocked by a death scythe. "Ugh, more demons..." William said as Death charged at him only to be kicked back by Grell.

Meanwhile Strife hadnt noticed War as he snuck behind him and stabbed his sword through his chest causing Strife to fall to his knees, grabbing his guns as he did.

War looked to sebastian, picking him up by the neck and throwing him into wall before charging at Ciel who slowly backed away, a look of fear in his eyes that went away only when War froze, a single hole in his back befor eStrife proceeded to pistol whip him repeaedly, smashing War's face into the ground "You...fucking...son...of...a...bitch!" he shouted as he smashed War deeper into the ground, only to empty his clips into him and exit the hole before looking at Ciel "You...owe me" he whispered and fell to the ground before everything turned black.

* * *

It had been a week since the fight and Srife hadnt awoken until the eighth day he finally opened his eyes to find Ciel and Sebastian in the room "now we're even" Ciel said and left with his butler.

Soon after, Ranmao walked in and sat with him, placing one of his hands on her stomach causing im to smile, imediatley understanding what she eant but when he opened his mouth to speak she stopped him "rest" she whispered and stood, watching him close his eyes before she left the room.

* * *

A/N: wow my hands hurt well i ade you oall wait while i was on vacation in Atlantic City so this was the least i could do.


End file.
